Buzz Out Loud Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:CommunityB ---- unimportant comment I wish my actual work that I get paid for went as smoothly and quickly as this. Y'all have built this awesome wiki for free in so much less time than it takes to get anything done FOR PAY at work ... :Thanks! Wikis are awesome though. RT | Talk 06:55, 30 January 2008 (UTC) RFA (Request for adminship) *Hey, might as well put myself up for it. I'd like sysop powers to help this Wiki grow, and further counter vandalism. As far as a reference goes, I have good standing at: Guild Wiki Randomtime 17:55, 5 January 2008 (UTC) *As someone who enjoys throwing themselves completely into projects, I would like to ask the kind administrators of this wiki to consider my request for Adminship. While I may not be a master at Wiki formatting and markup, I have, and will continue to, contribute to this fine community to the fullest extent that an avid fan can achieve. On a couple of occasions, I have found myself running into the barriers placed on standard users, and hope that with more rights, I would be able to further this wiki's mission to being the best that it can be. While it has not been a problem as of yet, I am diligent in my attempts to combat vandalism, and will protect this wiki to the fullest extent of my rights. As I have proven to the admins already, I still make some mistakes, but hope that they see my intention as pure. As references, I have some history with Wikipedia, under user name Faelio, but most is under a home IP address, that can be sent on request.--MattTheProducer 21:15, 5 January 2008 (UTC) * If we're doing this I would like to put in a request, I realize I arrived a few days late and made a few early mistakes, but I hope that you see that my intentions are all good, if you want some history my username on wikipedia is Adamcobb. If there is any way I can vote for your Rfas then I would be happy to do so as I think you would both make great admins. Adamscot 19:12, 8 January 2008 (UTC) * Hey, I'd like to request Adminship so i can help the Buzz Town community grow. So far I have done at least one episode page page per day (eg: Episode 636) and created a few possible Wiki logos. I just started a MessageBoard but since i'm not an admin, you might take it down. Good Luck to everyone! - User:Lazymonkey44 or Jacob The Student From Australia :As far as admin goes, I don't think it's too urgent to promote a bunch, since there is little sysop activity to be done. I'm thinking I'll promote one based off mostly wiki knowledge (since theres not much different between a sysop and a regular user). :I'm not sure if we need MessageBoard or not. My thoughts would this would be the main discussion area for general wiki stuff. The other option is to use Wikia's forum software, but I didn't want to create two BOL forums for people to discuss the show. -- pb30<talk> 02:37, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Naming of Interview Episodes How do we want to name interview episodes? Regular episodes are Episode ###, but there are several interview episodes that have no number. Some options *Many interview episodes come out on the same day as a regular episode, so name it Episode ### - Interview *Name it after the person Interview - John Doe What do people think? -- pb30<talk> 20:44, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :* I prefer the second,but maybe ::*Interview: ###(episode number)-Interviewee Name- ###(episode after) :::Have it as the latter but make a redirect with the former Randomtime 21:46, 5 January 2008 (UTC) *Occasionally they call them 384.5. That would be another option -- pb30<talk> 21:52, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :We need to have a way for listeners to recognise via serach. Can we say that, when you make an episode page, make a shortcode redirect for the episode number. (So if someone searched for 1 they'd get ep1) Randomtime 21:54, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :*I plan on creating redirects for all the eps at some point, but I need to know what to redirect to for the extra interview episodes Pb30 21:56, 5 January 2008 (UTC) *I think Episode 323.5 is the best option. Several of the episodes have been called that by the BOL hosts. Any objections? Pb30 01:59, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :*This would work in most cases, but for a string of special episodes in a row, that would be a bit tricky. Like, Episode ###.1, ###.7, etc. Other than that, I like it.--MattTheProducer 04:14, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::*So far that wouldn't be a problem. Theres only been one extra episode per day. Examples: 1 2 3 pb30<talk> 17:32, 6 January 2008 (UTC) *I think we should use the format, Buzz Out Loud Interview ## - Interviewee name. It should not be part of the main episode numbers, just on its own. Hohohob 22:48, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :*I like Hohohob's idea. Since the interviews are really separate entities, they should be organized as such. Erier2003 00:19, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::*Some interviews have an official number though. If no regular episode was released on the day, that interview has a regular number. If a regular episode and interview are released on the same day, the interview is just an extra. I'd like to keep an episode number in just so at a glance you can tell when the episode occurred. I think Episode 345 (Extra) would be good and fairly easy to implement -- pb30<talk> 01:24, 7 January 2008 (UTC) *Daraman2000 says: you may want to use "episode ### - interview w/John doe" *'Comment' OK, to solve the problem of 'interview is the day's episode', Then the title should be "Buzz Out Loud ### - Interview". This format should only be used if the interview is the day's episode. So to sum up, here is my proposed format. :Buzz Out Loud 700 - A company releases satire (standard episode) :Buzz Out Loud 701 - Plastic bags turn green (standard episode) :Buzz Out Loud Interview 37 - Jason Calcanis (interview on same day as BOL 701) :Buzz Out Loud 702 - Interview with Ryan Block (interview where it is the only audio released) --Hohohob 23:14, 7 January 2008 (UTC) *Alright, I've decided on Episode ### (Extra). This keeps the titles simple and easy to work with. Thanks everyone for your feedback. -- pb30<talk> 02:23, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Missing Episodes As you may have seen I seeded articles on most episodes, but not some of the early ones. This is because we currently have a problem with Oct 05 to Feb 06. There could be either 3 or 8 episodes missing, or some other numbering problem. The latest confirmed episode is 167. The problem lies between Oct 05 and Nov 05. Assuming we have all the episodes from before Oct, Oct ends on ep 94. But when counting back from 167, Nov begins with either 97 or 102 (depending on if you count the extra episodes or not). So where are the missing episodes, the numbering problems, or did BOL just lose count? -- pb30<talk> 02:40, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :It looks like a counting problem to me. The number of episodes in the BOL archives from the forum from March 2005 to the end of October 2005 is 94. If there are missing episodes, that means they are not posted in the archives. This is possible. However, in ep 167, Tom mentions that he spent the first 15 minutes of his day counting old episodes so they would finally have an episode number. I think it is possible that Tom miscounted. It seems like it may be necessary to contact BOL and get their input on which is more possible, episode loss or a miscount. Hope this helps. Sera tera 18:58, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::I have found some problems with the archives from the forums. There were some incorrect links and I think some missing episodes. I did send an email off that (among other things) asked for some input on this. If Tom just went back and counted, then I would guess he counted the interviews as well. Which would mean Oct ends at 94, Nov begins at 97. -- pb30<talk> 19:19, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Bot Any objections to me getting a bot flag set on User:PbBot to create all the episode redirects? (Or any other mass edits) A bot flag will hide the changes in recent changes (unless you change a setting). This way the list doesn't get flooded with small changes. -- pb30<talk> 14:12, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Yh, no objections but place a bot shutoff button on the page (for admins) Randomtime 18:24, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :No objections by me. A bot would make mass changes easier I think. Commorancy 22:02, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::The bot has been approved and has done quite a bit already. I've created redirects for all episodes using just the numbers. 453 now goes to Episode 453. You can also just type the number in the search box and it will bring you there. I've also divided up stubs into article stubs and episode stubs. If you have any mass edits that you want done (adding/removing templates/categories, etc) let me know. -- pb30<talk> 22:29, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Logo Anyone interested in creating a BOL wiki logo? We would need 2 logo's: 266x75 and 150x150. Upload them, name them Logo idea MyNameHere, and put them in [[:Category:Logo Ideas]]. -- pb30<talk> 20:12, 8 January 2008 (UTC) *Hey, I just made a bol logo for CES, but it's 200x200 Lazymonkey44<talk- 9:24 Jan 9 (AEST) *Just catergorised the logos without categories. Cheers! Hohohob 02:16, 9 January 2008 (UTC) *Just a reminder that we need two versions of a logo. One should be wide (266x75) and the other square (150x150). The wide logo is more important, since that will show up with the default theme. Also I'll set up a poll in about a week to pick the logo. If there are several good ones we can always rotate too. -- pb30<talk> 02:31, 10 January 2008 (UTC) *Logo contest info moved to: Buzz Out Loud Wiki:Logo Contest -- pb30<talk> 17:09, 10 January 2008 (UTC) How to Edit the Sidebar? I can't figure out how to edit the Episode Guide Side Nav to include the new March 2008 eps. Any ideas? Adam in slc 23:37, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Click the v in the upper right corner. Also please direct any general wiki questions to the wiki forums -- pb30<talk> 23:54, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Got it, thanks. Will go to the forums from now on too!Adam in slc 00:40, 6 March 2008 (UTC)